Calypso "Caly" Jingler
Short Description Calypso 'Caly' Jingler-Sparks is a Elf/Fairy hybrid. Her temper is rather quick to rise, though in recent years she has learn to pull herself out of a rage spiral.Her eyes are a red rimmed green with flecks of gold silver and blue in them. Though the green complete disappears when she's angry. She and her husband, a Anti-fairy/Fairy hybrid, Pryce were only assigned two god-children, both of whom died during their assignment to them, the second child leading to them getting banned. Her spiky hair was once a numerous amount of colors due to a wish from the first godchild, she reduced it to just being the fringe of her hair in recent year. When taking on a human form she uses an illusion to make her hair appear a blue-black. She has known Cosmo and Wanda for several thousand years as well as Dingle Dave and Christmas Carol. Carol was the one in fact who had to punish Calypso for an incident involving the Toy Production when the North Pole was Kringle Inc. She is the only Fairy/Elf Hybrid in the universe. It is unknown how she came into existence to most and those who do know don't want to share it because of very complicated matters. Caly and Pryce have a daughter named Noir and a son named Kalev, both of course hybrids in their own right. Personality Caly can be a little quick tempered. She generally has a serious demeanor. She does however love to have fun. She frequently mocks Jorgen Von Strangle, openly calling him things like "Captain Muscle Head" or, when she's feeling particular rude, "Mr. No Fly." Because she grew up around Leprechauns, and in Scotland, she has a Scottish accent. She can be incredibly relaxed, but it's only when she has free time. She does loathe Anti-Fairies, but loves her husband dearly, although it is rumored she has some Anti-Fairy blood. She did feel a need to keep a watch on Timmy Turner when he was younger, despite him having fairies. She does the same with Timmy's Children, Tommy and Tammy. She has no idea why the Turner Children have drawn her attention but she doesn't question it. Physical Description Normal Her hair is generally a shaggy red, black and blue with a multicolored fringe. Her eyes shift from green to red when her anger is invoked. She generally wears darker versions of the bright clothes that the Fairies and Elves do, re-enforcing the suspicion of the Anti-Fairy blood. Her Fairy Crown and Wand hang from a gold chain around her neck. Human When Caly passes as a human, her hair becomes a blue-black color and will always has a somewhat mischievous glint in her green eyes. She comes off as far more professional in her human form then her normal form. Trivia *She is voiced by Jennifer Hale, sounding very similar to Numbuh 86 from the Codename: Kids Next Door Fame. *She loathes the song 'Grandma got ran over by a Reindeer' to the point that she'll vaporize the offending radio. **There was one instance in with she threw a chainsaw at a radio. Because of this she is not allowed in British Columbia, Canada. (Posing as a human it would seem). *She has a strong liking of the Turner Children and their friends. She has a few issues with the Buxuplenty Children, mostly Cashlin, as she is most like her parents. She will tolerate Otto. *Unknown to most, Caly can sing quite well. And it's not something she lets out too often. *She hates the Elves work uniforms. *She likes playing music loud, in particular when she's in a foul mood. *She can be very formal and polite when need be. *Has once called Cupid, 'Mr. Pinky Swirls.' *Loathes Anti-Cosmo after an incident in their younger days. She will pull her wand out in use against him, no matter his form. *She doesn't like being call 'Cal.' The only person that can get away with it is Pryce. Quotes *The Frequent Conversation With Anti-Cosmo: Caly: "Why are YOU here you blue freak?" Anti-Cosmo: "Now Calypso...." Caly: *glares at him* "What have I told ye about coming near me?!" Anti-Cosmo:*acts shocked*"What have I ever done to you?" *Upon Meeting Foop for the First Time: Caly: "Oh Great the Ego Manic has a son with an even bigger Ego." *During The Tommy and Tammy Show's Season Three Christmas Episode: Caly: *hearing 'Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer', Scoffs* Reindeer would not run over people.......*muttered* If they did there will be NO Christmas....bleedy nonces. Gallery SCN_0009.jpg|Another one of Calypso's Tangents. SCN_0029.jpg|A third in the series. Calypso is a bit bored, and irritated. Category:Females Category:Female fairies Category:Fairies